This invention relates to a device for keeping track of an individual's laundry, when several individuals' garments are laundered together in single loads.
There are two common devices used today to keep track of an individual's laundry when several individuals' garments are laundered together. These are: (1) a large laundry pin, and (2) a mesh laundry bag. There have been problems associated with both of these devices.
A typical laundry pin is designed much like an oversized safety pin, and is usually fashioned out of brass or other similar material, and is approximately five inches long. While the laundry pin does keep an individual's garments securely separated from the other garments during washing and drying, there are problems associated with using these laundry pins. Specifically, if a garment has no opening through which the pin can be placed, the pin's sharp pointed end must pierce the garment to secure it, thereby damaging the garment. Secondly, areas of the pin where two pieces of metal come together create places which snag garments, causing damage to the article of clothing. Thirdly, during the drying process, laundry pins can dent and even rupture dryer drums used in drying the washed garments.
With respect to the mesh laundry bag, the bag is conventionally constructed of a mesh nylon fabric, and is secured at the top by a cord and cordlock or some other method of fastening. Garments to be laundered are placed inside the mesh bag, which is then secured at the top before being placed in the washer. This laundry bag eliminates the problems encountered with using a laundry pin described above, but there are other problems associated with using a laundry bag. Specifically, garments become "wadded up" inside the bag, and this dense mass of clothing significantly increases the time required to dry garments completely. Secondly, if a laundry bag is filled to capacity, or nearly so, this mass of clothing significantly reduces the ability of a washer to clean garments adequately. Also, upon completion of the drying cycle and removal of garments from the laundry bag, garments can be severely wrinkled.
Another method of keeping track of an individual's laundry is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,128 to Townsend. This patent shows two fixed-dimension laundry loops for holding clothing in a bundle. Each laundry loop in this patent is formed by a strap, the ends of which may be buckled together. The first laundry loop is used for holding clothing having openings such as a leg or sleeve, and a second loop for holding clothing such as socks which have no openings. Since the sock holding loop cannot be adjusted in size, it is difficult to use this device when a large number of socks are to be washed. Further, when only a few pairs of socks, such as one pair, is being held by this device, the socks are held very loosely. Thus, the socks may fall out of the loop during the washing or drying process, and may be unintentionally pulled free from the loop when garmets are being removed from the washer or dryer. In using this device, the first laundry loop must be used first by threading the strap through the openings of the garments and the first strap buckled before the socks can be buckled into the second loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,822, Hockman, shows another device for laundering clothes. With this device, launderable tying members are sewn to a launderable anchoring member, preferably made of cloth or fabric material. The tying members are tied about the individual bundles of laundry pieces before laundering. This process is time consuming to use, especially when used in group laundry facilities.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a laundry holder which is efficient and easy to use with team or group laundry management. A device is needed which includes an adjustable size sock snare, which can be used independently of a strap loop holding garments with openings. A laundry device is also needed which has no sharp points or exposed metal components, which would damage the garments and/or dryer drums. Further, the need exists for a laundry holder which overcomes the problems associated with laundry mesh bags.